One And Only
by emmapapadaki
Summary: Jade and Beck have already been together for six months, despite all their fights. The arrival of two new students at Hollywood Arts, however, will put their relationship under danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the world! So, this is my first two-chaptered fanfiction (second chapter will hopefully be uploaded before Tori Saves Beck & Jade, which airs on December 1st). I apologize if you notice any Grammar and/or syntax mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Edit: I'm terribly sorry I forgot to separate Jade's POVs from Beck's POVs. I fixed it now.**

* * *

"And this year, my dear students, we have two newcomers. This is Ally and Jonathan." Sikowitz told them while pointing towards a tall boy with black hair and eyes, and a blond girl with blue eyes. Whoa. She was pretty. Beck thought. He gave a look at Jade who was sitting next to him and had her eyes glued on the stage.

* * *

Matter of fact, he may be hotter than Beck. She turned around to look at him and noticed he was also turned round towards her. "What?"

"Nothing." He answered. The two kids sat down, and class began. Beck didn't have to pay attention, since Sikowitz made the same introduction every year. Instead, he focused on Ally who was absorbed by her teacher's words.

* * *

He must be a very good actor since he's so interested in what Sikowitz says. She thought. She always liked boys that were obsessed with acting. She assumed that's why she was still together with Beck. Their relationship had already lasted for 6 months, which was a record for both of them.

* * *

Since his relationship with Jade was open, he could ask Ally out, if she was OK with open relationships.

* * *

Well, he seemed like an open minded guy, so he probably wouldn't mind. She had to talk to Beck first, though.

* * *

Fuck, Jade wouldn't be thrilled with this but she'd have to swallow it anyways. If not, which was the point of having an open relationship? They had decided this to see if they could work it out together.

* * *

Until now, the results were positive. For her at least. They fought too much, but she didn't care.

* * *

Normally, he should've dumped Jade from the very first month. He was the type of guy that hated fights. But the idea of breaking up with her seemed unnatural to him. She'd already become an important part of his life. His friends complained that he had totally neglected them. He wanted to spend his time only with her.

* * *

At the beginning, she attributed this to the enthusiasm everybody has in the beginning of a relationship. But the excitement should've backed down after 24 weeks, right?

* * *

The bell grabbed him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his bag, gave Jade a kiss on the cheek (They had separate classes for the rest of the day), and left for his English class. In the hallway, he noticed Ally was following him.

"Hi Ally."

"Hi, umm…"

"Beck."

"Hi Beck. Could you tell me where the English class is?"

"That's where I'm going too."

"Great." She smiled. "Sikowitz's cool."

'He's my favorite teacher."

They arrived.

"Is there anyone sitting next to you?"

"No."

"Can I sit?"

"Of course. Ms. Johnson entered the classroom and the lesson began. Beck tried to fall into conversation with Ally

"Where were you going to school before?"

"Briarwood."

"Like Jade."

"The girl you kissed on the cheek?"

"Yeah."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yes, but we're not dating exclusively. Do you mind open relationships?"

"No I have no problem." Cool.

"How long have you been dating?"

"6 Months." He tried to change the subject.

"What is your favorite band?"

"The Pussycat Dolls. Yours?"

"Cave Bears on Fire. Do you have a boyfriend?"

She smiled. "No."

* * *

She found Beck getting outta class with Ally next to him. She didn't like that girl.

"Hi baby" She said and kissed him passionately.

* * *

He was surprised in the beginning, but soon his mind went blank and the only thing he could think of was Jade. Seemed like her kiss had the attribute of making him forget where he was.

* * *

A few seconds later she broke the kiss. Beck seemed a bit dazed, like he forgot where he was. Ally was standing at them, with a sulky face. "Go grab some coffee baby?" He said. He now had entirely forgot the stupid blonde's presence.

"Sure" She took his hand and they left without even speaking to her.

* * *

The only spare table was one where Jonathan was sitting on alone.

Jade headed towards him and Beck expected her to yell at him to get the hell out of there, but to his big surprise she just asked

"May we sit?"

Jonathan smiled

"Of course. Sikowitz is cool isn't he?"

"He is my favorite teacher" Jade said.

"Mine too. Thought I haven't seen many yet"

"Why you get into Hollywood Arts"

"I sing, play the piano and act"

"And you did all these to your audition?"

"Yeah"

"Wow"

Beck was watching them taking and he was seized with an unpleasant feeling he'd never experienced before. A feeling that made him wanna punch Jonathan straight to his face. No, was it possible? Was he jealous? Jade was the jealous one, not him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Excuse me? Why did she care?

"No, May I assume that you and…"

"Beck" It was the first time he'd spoken since they sat down on that table.

"… Beck, are together?"

"Yes" he snapped out.

Jade gave him an intrigued look

"But in an open relationship" She quickly added. OK. Maybe he was a bit jealous his girlfriend was flirting with Jonathan but he wasn't supposed to, was he? She could flirt with whoever she wanted.

"Do you mind open relationships?"

"I have no problem."

OK, if he continued watching them for a little more, his head would explode.

"Sorry, I just remembered I've got something important to do." He grabbed his bag and left.

* * *

"What the hell did just happen now?" She asked Jonathan.

"I think he's a bit jealous"

She laughed.

"Who, Beck? He's never jealous. He's the coolest guy ever. Even if he saw me kissing you, he would get mad at me because I hadn't informed him"

"I disagree, but I guess you know him better. How long have you been dating?"

"Six months."

"Quite a few time."

"It's my longest- lasting relationship. How long did your biggest relationship last?"

"3 months. I guess I haven't found the right one yet. Girls want a guy who's tender, protective, romantic and I have none of these qualities"

"I kind of hate romantic guys. On my first date with Beck, he brought me flowers. I warned him that next time- if there was one, he should not bring me anything close to romantic"

"And what made you decide you wanted a second date?"

"The next date he brought me a bouquet of scissors"

"Scissors?"

"Yeah I still got'em"

"Enough about you and Beck. Let's talk _only_ about you."

* * *

"What is wrong Beck?"

"Nothing, Ally."

"Where's Jade? You and she seemed crazy in love. Did anything go wrong?"

"No, Ally nothing went wrong. I just remember I had something important to do"

"Oh. That's why you sit next to your locker playing with your phone?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" He yelled.

She look at him stunned. He immediately regretted his outburst .

"Sorry…I… I just…"

Why was he that angry Jade was taking to another guy? He didn't recognize himself.

"It's OK."

"Why don't go out for a walk?" He proposed.

"With pleasure."

* * *

"….And she showed up in a restaurant with a shirt over her jeans!"

"Jesus. Don't tell me they also had the same color."

"They did."

"Oh my God!"

"I told her sorry, you've not my type and I left immediately"

"If there is a thing in the world I hate more than girls who do that, then it is the ones who wear pink clothes."

"It's disgusting. And as if this was not enough, boys wear some too"

"I know right?" She smiled.

She turned on the right and saw Beck looking at her, flabbergasted. And next to him stood that blond bitch, Ally.

* * *

Was it possible? Did she just smile at him? Jade never smiled. When she saw him, she stood up and headed towards him, obviously angry. Jonathan followed her.

"This was the job you were supposed to have?"

Shit. He was supposed to be doing something important he forgot about. He didn't know what to say. Jonathan decided to speak

"Whoa, man, you're a jerk."

"How dare you hang around with her?"

"Excuse me but you've been sitting on that table for ten minutes, alone with him."

"Yeah, because you dumped me to go meet her."

"I didn't … you know what? We're in an open relationship aren't we?"

"We are, but we're supposed to inform each other. Unlike you, I inform you that I and Jonathan are going out on a date tomorrow. "

"What? How long has she been knowing him for? 10 minutes?"

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"I and Ally are going out on a date as well"

* * *

The blond bitch acted as if Christmas had come earlier. So Beck's decision was spontaneous. Like hers. He turned around and face Jonathan, who was smiling ta her. She smiled him back. "Have a great time." She told Beck and Ally.

* * *

"You too." He wished her back. Jade and Jonathan left. "How about Dream Dinner?" he proposed to Ally.

"The karaoke restaurant?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in!"

"Ok then. Tomorrow at 8?"

"See you then."

The bell rang

"Bye!" Ally said and left. He was looking forward to get to know her more . She was pretty…

* * *

…smart…

* * *

…funny…

* * *

…In a few words…

* * *

Amazing. What was next? Oh, yeah. History. Thank God she and Beck had separate classes for the rest of the day. Normally, she'd find this totally irritating. But today, she didn't wanna speak to him.

* * *

The next hours were insanely boring. So he was relieved when the bell finally rang. He headed towards the exit when he noticed Jade talking to Jonathan by her locker. He fastened his pace and passed right front of them, but they didn't notice him

"…and now he's married again."

His ears caught Jade saying. Oh, great. She was now telling him the story of her life. She opened her heart to him after two entire months and she's been knowing Jonathan for a day. Maybe she was in love with him.

This thought brought him down. He and Jade were too young and too inexperienced to conclude they were in love. After all, for both of them, this was their first serious relationship. But still, even though he didn't have a considerable yardstick, he thought that their relationship had chances for lasting, despite all the fights they had. But that was not gonna happen if Jonathan was involved...

* * *

**Well, there it is. If I get at least 1 review (and I figure out how to do it, I'm all new, you see) I'll post the next chapter. So if you don't mind wasting your precious time, write one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited! In a few hours Bade will be back together! This is the second and last chapter of my story. I forgot to tell you I got inspired from Liz Gillies's cover of Adele's "One and Only". I'm in love with her voice.**

* * *

His RV bell rang. He opened the door and found Ally dressed in a pink mini-dress. A bit gaudy, he thought, but sexy. Matter of fact, it wasn't even gaudy. It was just that the only color he was used in seeing in women's clothes recently was black.

"Shall we go?" She asked him.

"Let's go". He felt a bit weird when she wrapped her arm around his, but he told himself he should get used to it. After all, something was telling him his relationship with Jade was coming to an end. He wouldn't stand watching her slobber with Jonathan for a long more.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Ready." She got out. From his reaction she understood she'd made the right selection of clothes.

"Wow."

"Glad you like it. Let's go."

After twenty minutes they arrived at the restaurant. Jade gave a look around. Oh, crap. Looks like the universe was conspiring against her.

* * *

"…and I came to that school because…" He cut his sentence off. Oh, man. Had she arranged her date to happen there on purpose? From her shocked facial expression, he assumed the answer was no. Ally thought differently.

"Jeez, I can't believe they were spying on us!"

"I think it is just a diabolical coincidence. Anyway, let's just ignore them."

Ally smiled.

"Well, I always wanted to become an actress. When I was little…"

Without meaning to do it, he stopped paying attention to Ally's chatter and he focused on Jade and Jonathan, who were heading towards one of the tables. Wow. The total black outfit she'd chosen suited her perfectly. Well, she was herself gorgeous…

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Wake up Beck, I'm talkin' to you! How did you get into Hollywood Arts?"

"Oh." He started telling her what happened in his audition.

* * *

"What shall we order?"

"I'll take the lasagnas."

"And I'll take the pork steak.'

"Beck doesn't like pork."

Why the hell did she say that now? Jonathan stared at her, obviously annoyed.

"Can we focus on just us two tonight?"

"Yeah, sorry… I was just thinking of him…" And how the hell did she manage to make things worse?

"Do you think they came to the same place as we on purpose?" She added to fix the situation. Jonathan seemed to relax.

"Honestly, I don't think so. Dream Dinner is one of the most famous karaoke restaurants in L.A., after all. And, speaking of karaoke, you'll sing to me later, won't you?"

"Of course." She smiled.

* * *

An hour later Beck had learnt Ally's life story and had told her his. They were finishing their desserts, when the shop owner announced the karaoke was available.

"Would you like me to sing you something, Beck?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Jade gave a look at the stage and noticed Ally striking a pose in the middle of it. Well, well. Did blondie know how to sing? The music began and Ally started singing.

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend." _

The first thing she noticed was that Ally could sing well. She had one of those ethereal soft voices that made her wanna puke, though.

_"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time, you're so addictive. Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"_

The second thing she noticed was that Ally didn't choose to sing this song by chance. Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" was talking about a girl who wanted to save her dream boy from his crazy chick.

_"She's like so whatever. You can do so much better. I think we should get together now."_

She said and walked down the stairs. She headed towards Beck's table and sang the chorus while sensually dancing in front of him. Jade was starting to lose her temper. How dared that bitch dance like that in front of _her_ boyfriend?

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other so when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking?"_

Ally pointed towards her. OK. This was it. She was gonna get up and pop her head like a zit! Or… She could revenge her differently. And the only way was to grab Beck right from her hands.

She had to admit it. She wanted to have him all to herself. And who cared about Jonathan? He was a great guy, but she only wanted Beck.

And that's when she got the idea. When Ally sat down, she got up and with an air of determination, she headed towards the stage.

* * *

Oh, shit. Now Jade would sing a super offensive song to Ally, in the middle of which they would pull their hair out. Jesus. What sins was he paying for? Ally was looking at him with anticipation, but he was so worried about what Jade would do that he didn't even want to comment her performance. She saw the first one talking to an employee and then sitting on the piano, which stood on a smaller stage, right next to the one Ally sang on. Piano? What the fuck?

The lights flashed on her. The entire restaurant quieted and waited. She took a deep breath and began to play.

_"You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time, just thinkin' of your face."_

Gosh, her voice was divine. But why choosing Adele's "One and Only"?

_"God only knows why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go, you're the only one that I want"_

She sang while looking at him. He started having a suspicion. Maybe the song was addressed to him. Maybe she was telling him she wanted an exclusive relationship.

_"I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before, every feeling every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine."_

And suddenly the only thing he could focus on was her and her angelic voice.

_"So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms."_

Yes. He was sure now. She was telling this song to him, not to Ally. And her message was clear. She wanted to date him exclusively.

_"So come on and give me a chance to prove I'm the one who can, walk that mile until the end starts."_

He didn't hesitate for a moment. Of course he was going to accept. Ally was good, but still, nothing compared to Jade. She and he had passed a trial period of 6 months successfully. And he didn't mind that now she would probably freak the freak out every time he'd be talking to a girl. It was enough for him to know she was all his. If she continued dating Jonathan, he'd flip out.

_"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart. I know it ain't easy giving up your heart."_

And she sang the refrain for one last time. God, he loved her.

When she finished the song he got up and headed towards the piano Jade was preparing to go to her seat, when she saw him. Without saying a word, he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

His kiss had always had a strange effect on her. She didn't know for how much time she and Beck stayed up there, glued to each other. After what seemed like ages, she broke the kiss.

That's when she remembered the were standing on a stage situated in the middle of the most famous karaoke restaurant in L.A. with almost 200 pairs of eyes looking at them. Whatever. She didn't care about them. Right now, all she cared about was him. The audience applauded enthusiastically as she and Beck came off the stage and sat at his table. From which the last one was missing. She turned her gaze to her table. Jonathan was vanished too.

"I will." He told her.

"Will what?"

"Will be your one and only."

She felt a wave of happiness flooding her.

"Love me?"

"Hmm… Let me think about it…"

"Beck!"

"Just kidding…"

* * *

**So... This was it. Review and tell me whatcha think. :)**


End file.
